poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blooper reel (TRoPG)
This is the bloopers for The Rise of Protogirl. 1 Ryantransformer: Speed. Speed: Marker. the clipboard Transformersprimefan: And action. goes to sit next to Robotboy then slips on a banana peel Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Anyone help me? laughs 2 Speed: Marker. Ryantransformer: And zoom back slowly. camera pans out to see Protogirl standing Ryvine Sparkle: burps Whoa. I don't remember eating that. Ryantransformer: Cut! Rothbart: I can't believe it! Larxene: That's the fifth time! Ryvine Sparkle: It's all right, guys. I have a bean taco for lunch. I'm alright now. Sorry. 3 Robotgirl: Robotgirl thinks we need a counterspell to fight Protogirl. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe like a... Oh darn it, I forgot. I need my script. chuckles Transformersprimefan: Okay, cut! 4 Sci-Ryan: Robotboy? Peridot? Lapis? Guys? a door Everything okay in there?? Zeta the Sorceress: Hello. Sci-Ryan: Whoa! laughs with Sci-Ryan 5 Katie Jones: Hey, come on, guys! You're making us lose our focus. Eddy: Sorry. Eddy: Good luck, guys! And don't talk to any person you don't know. gang leaves, except Ed and Eddy Ed: I guess that Robot-toy... Eddy: Robot-Toy?! You moron. It's Robotboy! Ed: What? Eddy: You're messing up the scene. Ed: Sorry! Matau T. Monkey: We’re never gonna work in Hollywood again! Ed: Let me do it over. Eddy: Shut up! Ed: Keep rolling! Eddy: You're making it worse! 6 Ryantransformer: Action. Matau T. Monkey: Tommy, I'm packing you a trumpet and some rock star stuff in case we get to the finals. Unless you get hungry, here's some apples. And a key. I don't know what it's for but, you'll never know. 7 Ryantransformer: Speed. Speed: Marker. the clipboard Transformersprimefan: And action. is about to punch Midnight then he slips Protogirl: laughs Could anyone get more wax on floor please? to Outtake 6 Matau T. Monkey: And a Quest for Camelot DVD, if you have time to watch. And a plastic stake. And a rubber duck. And a yo-yo. 8 Gus: What are we gonna do, Protoboy? Protoboy: Use head! Gus: But I don't wanna use my head! Protoboy, Tommy, Lola, Ryan, Katie, Thomas, Crash, Sunset, Sci-Mary, Evil Anna and Evil Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Lapis, Peridot, Regina, Maya, Natalie, Matau, Bertrum, Perry, Marceline, Star, Bloom, Yumi, and Amethyst were screaming while they attempt to crash through the door by using Gus as a battering ram, but the door was locked and they crashed into it. Gus: Ow! 9 Matau T. Monkey: In fact, I think Bertram and Sunset can sing a song! Sunset tosses him his microphone, but he gets hit by it. Bertram T. Monkey: Oof! Sunset, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I need to catch the mic. You gotta aim it right here at my hand. I'm not a very good catch. Okay. I am ready for another take. Ryantransformer: Okay. Let's go again. Outtake of Outtake 9 Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! Oh no! I think I got Megatron's arm stuck! groans to Outtake 6 Matau T. Monkey: And a replica of my Keyblade. And some gag teeth. Be careful. They chatter. Tommy: Woah! 10 Gus: G Man will fight you, Larxene. crew starts to laugh. What? What are you laughing about? Huh? laughs So funny, Kayley. Ryantransformer: All right. We're losing our light. Wipe it off and let's go again. 11 Meg Griffin: How are we suppose to play from up here? starts laughing. Ryan F-Freeman: What? What's so funny? Kayley! 12 pulls out a stick that says "bang" Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Darn it, Cody! Ryantransformer: Okay, let's go again. 13 dives into the ocean but, what comes out is Oswald Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Ta-da! starts laughing. to Outtake 6 Matau T. Monkey: And some crayons in case you want to draw. And some blue playdoh. Tommy: groaning 14 Ryantransformer: Action! Sci-Mary Beth: I think you won't win against Midnight. Matau T. Monkey: Yes we will. Like Elsa's sister ABBA. ABBA? laughs Sorry. I need to remember my lines. 15 Ryantransformer: Action! throws items for Protogirl's training. Suddenly, Larxene throws a artistic portrait and Protogirl's head gets stuck on the portrait. Protogirl: Hey! What it.. and everyone starts laughing. Protogirl: Okay, very funny. But I look good in suit. 16 Transformersprimefan: Speed. Ryantransformer: Wait. Let me get a focus. Evil Anna: So, you two and I made it to Quest for Camelot? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Well. If you look at one part, you can see my arm holding onto Devon and Cornwall's tail. Evil Ryan: What will you do next? Bertram T. Monkey: Well, we get to go to Equestria Land for a new special. Evil Anna: Wow. Evil Ryan: Wow, that's great! to Outtake 6 Matau T. Monkey: And an dime. Call my girlfriend, Lady Carmileta. And Monkey chow. Tommy: Monkey chow? For what? Matau T. Monkey: Well, for the monkeys, of course. Come on, monkeys. arrive. Tommy: That's it! I draw a line at monkeys. Please get my agent on the phone. And I'll be in my trailer. 17 Ryan F-Freeman: Duck and cover, people! Ryvine and Larxene land through the roof, Rothbart lands hard on the glass window. 18 Bertram T. Monkey: I'll protect you, Sunset! tries to attack Sunset then Malfunctions Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa. Does that mean Sunset can break for lunch? goes offline 19 Ryantransformer: Speed. Speed: Marker. the clipboard Transformersprimefan: And action. Robotboy: You with me? Tommy and his friends: Yeah! Robotboy: Protoboy, how about you? sees Protoboy with Blue and Yellow Pearl. Protoboy: And so you two from Homeworld? laughing You know, I sure could get part in Rayman 3. I sorry, we back? chuckling All right, Pearls. Lovely talking with you. Any time you like tips on acting, Protoboy be glad to chat with you. All right, off you go then. 20 Turbo: Isn't this exciting, Chet? Our first day of shooting. Chet: Yeah, it's so exciting! Turbo: You know, I can't believe you talked them into making Turbo 2. Chet: Yeah, I can hardly believe it also. Oh, there's one thing I forgot to mention. Turbo: What's that, Chet? Chet: Well, it's a movie, but it's not Turbo 2. Turbo: What? I don't understand. What is it then? Ryantransformer: And action. chops through the bushes that Turbo and Chet were on and they fall and screaming. 21 Evil Ryan: Who's behind? Matau T. Monkey: Me. up to Ryan and sits down Ryantransformer: Okay. Cut. Good take. Matau T. Monkey: What good acting. That was a good take. You're such a cute little tail. Look at you. Look at you. Look at you. Look at you. 22 Matau T. Monkey: Well, Sunset. I know that... banging Is somebody hammering? Could we just put on hold, please? People! Ryantransformer: Okay, cut! 23 Speed: Marker. the clipboard Ryantransformer: And action. Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan, your Sierra from Chain of.. laughs Sorry. He's got something in his nose. Sci-Ryan: What? Evil Anna: laughing Makeup! 24 Matau T. Monkey: To infinity and beyond! chuckles Sorry. I couldn't resist. Really. Can- Can you blame me? Okay. Let's- Let's go for real now. Ryantransformer: Okay, cut! Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. 25 Transformersprimefan: Speed. Speed: Marker. the clipboard Ryantransformer: And action. Evil Anna: I hope Midnight is not here behind this door. a door to see Midnight Sparkle See? Midnight Sparkle: Guess Who? laughs Evil Anna: laughs 26 Transformersprimefan: Speed. Speed: Marker. the clipboard Ryantransformer: And action. Shimmer was fighting with her Keyblade and fighting Robotgirl. Sunset hits Robotgirl, but the blade of Sunset's Keyblade broke. Sunset Shimmer: hysterically Could-should we just-Should that be part of the movie now? I lo-I lost the blade! falls to her knees and roars with laughter again along with Robotgirl. 27 Human Applejack: Again, Dan. Enough with the costumes! Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): voice Uhhhh.... What's my line again? Ryantransformer: "You can never have too much costumes." Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): I'm sorry. I keep forgetting. 28 Ryantransformer: And Action. starts to walk then sees Oswald making a funny face while blowing a raspberry Matau T. Monkey: chuckles 29 Stink Bomb: Before Matau and his band mates do something, I think they do it in style. Bomb brakes wind Stink Bomb: What? Wha.. Was that me? Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, folks. I guess that's why they call me Stink Bomb. Whoo! Ryantransformer: Okay, cut! 30 Speed: Marker. the clipboard Ryantransformer: And action. Larxene: Is your girlfriend saying Protogirl's stupid? Sci-Ryan: No? Larxene: Does she look stupid to you? Sci-Ryan: laughs Sorry. Let's try again. Outtake of Outtake 30 Larxene: Is your girlfriend saying Protogirl's stupid? Sci-Ryan: laughs Sorry. I got this. No-no. Just do it again. I'm fine. Outtake of Outtake 30 Larxene: Is your girlfriend saying Protogirl's stupid? Sci-Ryan: laughs Yes! Larxene: This is the 15th take. I can't work like this. I'll be in my trailer. Sci-Ryan: I need a break. 31 Emmet: I think we can fight.. hit by a screen camera falls sideways Emmet: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Is the camera broken? Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Did I ruin the take? 32 Jessica Fairbrother: We are so glad you came. Bye-bye. Bye-bye. Goodbye now. Bye. Bye-bye. Remember; please discard all sweetie wrappers and popcorn containers in the nearest trash receptical. Thank you. Okay, bye. Bye. chuckles Okay. Ryan, off-screen Are they gone? You and Meg think everyone is gone? Huh? squeaking Good. Oh, my gosh, my cheeks are killing me. I can't keep smiling like this anymore. I'm exhausted. I think I need a break. A little break? Okay. Whew. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts